No Regrets
by wtvoc
Summary: Bella and Edward's Wedding Night. My entry to twilighted's "Breaking Dawn Missing Moments: Passion" Category. Rated M for Mature.


**Hello! This is my first non-all-human story! It's a oneshot that is part of the challenge on twilighted (dot) net. the challenge was "write for one of the categories (i chose passion, of course lol) a "missing moment" from breaking dawn." so... i chose to write the Wedding Night in Edward's POV. **

**Enjoy! It's definitely rated "M" for Mmm. oh, and for "mature". strong sexual content and language is forthcoming.**

**special thanks to you all who continue to read MHBL and SS. i'm having fun writing for them, and i enjoy your reviews! feel free to let me know how i do writing vampsmut... i'm curious as to what you all think.**

**and, if you like it... visit the twilighted forum and read the other entries! it's a contest, and you can vote for me over on the thread entitled "fanfiction challenges". i'll post the link on my profile!**

**dedicated to: those about to rock. i salute you.**

_disclaimer: i do not own breaking dawn; mrs. meyer does. she is amazing. i'm simply smuttifying her work._

This takes place during the page break found in your copy of _Breaking Dawn_, page 85.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

**Edward**

I had been both dreading and looking forward to this moment ever since promising Bella that we would _try_.

_Try_.

I had to grit my teeth merely _thinking_ about it.

Sex.

Something that had pervaded my consciousness for the last 107 years or so.

Something that had been at the forefront of my thoughts for the last few years since I've known Bella.

I've seen every last permutation of sex in the minds of vampires and humans alike.

I've seen every thought; every feeling; every dirty, gritty, beautiful, unflattering detail there is to see.

But I've never felt it.

Touching Bella was torture in so very many ways.

But now…

There we were, naked; I was slightly bent at the knees so that I could meet her at eye-level; I had pulled us both so that we were neck-deep, the warm water of the Atlantic making our bodies sway back and forth. We weren't touching yet, but the warm current flowing around us was giving us the impetus to move closer to each other, gently pushing our bodies together.

She was looking at me with that dazed look she always has in her eyes. A look full of love, but now it was tempered with something I had been seeing an awful lot of lately- _lust_.

I always tried to keep my emotions in check around her, but unfortunately, I cannot control the darkening of my irises when I allow my desire to take over. This was one of those times.

She gasped slightly and I knew it was happening; before I could pull away, she threw her arms around my neck.

_Try_.

Try not to hurt her.

I groaned as I felt the soft curves of her nude form press against me, and I could not have stopped my erection if I tried. I truly understood now when people said it was something that they could not 

control; I had been practicing for the last decade, but I had never had anything as lush and tempting as this Goddess to make me lose my control.

And like a beautiful Goddess, her body was definitely the altar at which I wanted to worship.

Clenching my jaw, I allowed her feverish kiss. Slowly, carefully, I moved my mouth with hers.

_Do not let your venom touch her_.

She whimpered a bit, frustrated that our kisses could not deepen. Hell, I was frustrated as well, but if there's one thing that I needed to do, it was keep myself in check.

And kissing Bella with an open mouth would be too much to bear, anyway. I would lose it.

It was bad enough feeling the soft curves of her breasts pressed up against me. And I didn't even devote any thought processes to what was below her hips just yet.

Tentatively bringing my arms around her back, I lightly pressed the tips of my fingers to her waist, feeling the sensation of the warm water caressing the two of us. She moaned slightly at the contact, doing everything she could to deepen the kiss.

Bella.

I sighed.

I pulled back a little bit, and she impatiently grabbed my hair and brought my face back to hers, insisting on kissing me some more. I let her.

She's going to be the death of us _both_.

Shifting her hands from my hair to my neck, she crouched down a little, breaking our kiss.

Bracing myself, I realized half a second too late what she was planning, but I allowed it. Hell- I wanted it as much as she did.

She pushed off with her feet, launching herself up around my waist. Wrapping her legs around me, she hooked her feet just above the small of my back.

She was…. tantalizingly close. Down there. I pushed my ass back a bit, realizing that my… length could be a problem if Little Eddie decided to start moving around on his own.

I had to prepare myself mentally before I could consider coming close to her sweet, mysterious depths just yet.

Putting the flat of her palms on my shoulders, she shifted upward and went for the jugular.

Literally.

She tried to nibble on my skin.

Her skin felt so amazing to me, and I only hoped that the warmth of the ocean could offset my cold body pressed up against hers. To me, she felt as she always did- soft, warm, and delicious. The combination of the swirling eddies of warm ocean water and Bella's warm skin pressed firmly around my body enveloped me, and a flicker of bloodlust briefly made an appearance.

I wanted desperately to taste her.

Taste her skin. Taste her blood. Taste _her_.

Too bad I had to keep my tongue in my mouth.

Dammit.

As much as I hated devoting any thought to changing Bella, a thrill went through my body at the image of finally getting to bite her; getting to make her _mine_.

My erection got bigger, if that was even possible.

Moaning enough so that she'd hear it, I pulled her in closer, allowing her full access to my neck. Again, I felt a delicious thrill coarse through me as I permitted images of Bella as a vampire to invade my consciousness. The thought of her being able to bite me back…. I felt a thrilling shudder go through me, and Bella was jostled a little bit, causing the both of us to sigh with the movement.

Bella made her way down my neck, pausing to look at me. I was always blown away by the shiny love in her eyes that made their depth and rich brown color positively glow with life. When she started to laugh in that low, husky voice of hers, I could hear her amusement as I realized that she had dazzled me, yet again. I let my crooked smile take over as I gazed down at her, kissing her nose in a fit of pretended petulance.

"What? Is it a crime for one to be so dazzled by his enchanting wife?" I asked, trying desperately to inject a note of desire into my voice. It must have worked, because this time I was dazzling _her_. Ever since she had mentioned my "skills" a while back, I had been analyzing exactly what it was I did that could overwhelm her breathing so much that it stopped entirely.

She shook her head a little bit, clearing her thoughts. Our eyes met, and matched smirks took over both of our countenances as we leaned toward each other, our lips smashing together as we kissed each other's grins away. Her breathing was picking up, and I let mine do the same so that I could take in as much of her lush scent as possible.

She broke away in order to shift up a bit. Her lips came down to my shoulder, kissing a soft trail up and across to the spot below my neck. My hands were involuntarily clenching upon her hips, and I started to run my finger on one hand up her back, eliciting a gasp as goose bumps broke out along her warm flesh.

But along with the goose bumps, her nipples hardened, their small pearls pressing into my cold chest.

Suddenly needing to feel her beneath me, I tightened my hold around her waist, even though we both knew I'd never drop her. The need to feel every inch of her warm skin was beginning to consume me. And I needed some purposeful movement to help keep my Monster in check.

She was kissing my chest impatiently, and I sighed at the soft, fluttery sensation her warm lips were planting on my cold skin. I used human speed to stride across the beach and back to the still-opened doors of our room, but I still made it in no time flat.

Breezing into the room, I leaped lightly, landing in a billow of white. The feather top mattress and down blanket had flown up on all sides of us, and Bella laughed with child-like abandon as they fluttered down around our still entwined bodies.

Grinning down at her, I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I love you," I said. Needed to say.

Because as much as I was looking forward to this, the most intimate of acts of love- I was frightened.

Scared.

Shitless.

For her, for me. For _us_.

If I couldn't-

I didn't want to think about it.

I felt her legs unwrap from my waist and delicately drop down until I was over her on all fours, her heels tucked neatly behind my knees.

I took a deep, cleansing breath- and two things hit me at once.

The scent of her blood pulsing beneath my nose, the large vein of her neck trembling with movement.

I was used to this; to Bella's blood. It was always there, but now, it was coupled with a strong, more urgent scent.

Her arousal.

Her legs were spread wide, and I chanced a glance, even though I knew it was not the most brilliant of plans.

Turning my nose from her neck, my eyes traveled down her still damp skin- admiring the smooth peaks of her breasts with their very pert nipples- down her soft stomach- to that mysterious V. I could see my… dick… pointing straight at her, gently bobbing as I realized that I was breathing quite heavily, making my knees buckle and my legs shake slightly.

I became painfully aware of the venom flooding my mouth. This lush woman- my Love- my human Love- was assaulting my senses with her warm blood and warm, moist… pussy. I let the word roll around in my brain, using the thought to distract the monster inside.

_Pussy_.

My pores trilled as I repeated it over and over in my head, willing my eyes to stay focused as I went back to her neck. Using my nose, I started tracing a path down to her breasts, the minute veins running along her neck acting as my guide. I sighed, watching as the cool burst of my breath made her nipples pucker again. Taking a deep gasp of air, I gently leaned in, softly kissing her nipple.

She jerked, thrusting her hips off of the bed as she gasped.

She brushed up against me, making contact with my barely restrained cock.

We both froze, her eyes glazing over and mine shining with wonder.

Wonder which quickly turned to desire.

"Edward," she breathed, putting her arms around me.

"Please. Let's…" But I was ahead of her. I didn't allow myself to think. I lowered my pelvis and groaned deeply as I laid the length of my hardened cock across her moistened slit. She flinched slightly at what I'm assuming was the cold, but she didn't move much beyond that. Praying for control, I tried to make eye contact with her; an attempt to keep me grounded. But, oh- her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, mouth slightly agape. Her back was arched, and I watched, mesmerized by the rhythmic rise and fall of her pointed nipples as she gasped for breath.

I needed to do this. _Now_. While I could still form coherent thoughts.

This was going to be painful for her no matter how I did it. I've relived countless acts of lost virginity in the minds of many over the years, and none of them were ever completely pleasant for the women. Hurting Bella was something I never wanted to do again, but it was unavoidable now.

Besides, she felt so fucking _good_.

Slippery. Warm. So very…. Bella.

Her hips were gyrating beneath me, making it hard to sustain the slow, cadenced pace I was setting to keep myself in control.

Control.

Do _not_ hurt her.

"Edward. _Please_."

Please.

I have to give her what she asks for.

I cannot say no.

I wanted to take it slower, to do some of the things to her that I had been dreaming of.

Later.

I have all the rest of our lives together to pleasure her.

Maybe if I do this now, I can devote more time to those naughty things tonight.

"We have time," she whispered into my ear. "Let's get this over with."

Chuckling at the impatience in her voice, I marveled at the control I was thus far exhibiting.

I nuzzled her neck and took a deep breath, closing my eyes as the smell of her blood pulsing through her vein sent a shiver through me. Moving my hips lower, I nudged the tip of my cock against her warm entrance.

She abruptly stopped moving, her body quivering in anticipation.

Gritting my teeth, I pressed on.

Slowly.

She breathed in.

I went further.

I was not going to make it.

She felt me stop.

Her eyes popped open, and intermingled with the desire and love, I saw a flash of fire as she realized that I was going to pull out.

With a determined expression, she nudged herself up, lifting her hips off of the bed. I went in further.

We were breathing erratically, and I gritted my teeth as I pressed on. _Please please please please please_. I looked into her eyes, seeing that I needed to reassure her. Slowing slightly, I lifted my hand up to brush a stray lock of her hair off of her cheek bone; she sighed at the contact and I felt her muscles clench around my cock.

The jolt of the sensation made me slip a bit- the hand brushing against her soft skin was a little rough. I cursed myself; that was going to leave a mark. She saw me flinch and brought her hand up to hold me against her cheek. I caressed her face with my thumb, running it down to her lip. Silently asking for 

permission to continue, she nodded, taking my thumb into her mouth. She gently bit down, her lower lip trembling in anticipation.

That lower lip was my undoing. Gritting my teeth, I gave a quick, hard thrust.

She did everything she could to not gasp, but I heard it. Vamp hearing. In an ugly twist of irony, that little gasp of pain brought me around, and I was able to grasp onto the control that I was so desperately looking for.

Before she could break her teeth by biting down on the cold granite of my thumb, I pulled my hand back gently, placing it back around her shoulder. We were frozen in our position; her hips were lifted slightly off of the bed, and I was still not fully inside her. I wondered if she'd be able to take me all in? I wasn't cartoonishly, freakishly huge, but… Emmett once told me that we should make a porn film with our unnatural enhancements.

_Do not think about Emmett right now._

"Edward," she whimpered. She tried to form a sentence, but her voice was breaking into sobs. At first I thought she was crying, but I realized it was from pleasure because she was clenching and unclenching down there. Without realizing when it started, I was almost surprised to learn that I was pushing deeper inside of her. The delicious warmth of her depths was consuming me, and I knew that the monster was starting to take over.

I almost let him.

I gave a hard, quick thrust. Not Vampire Hard; Edward Loves Bella Hard. She was writhing now, panting. Gasping. Moaning incomprehensibly. Meowing.

I gave in.

I cannot articulate it.

Amazing.

Her body pulsed beneath me. I was pumping. Thrusting.

I was going to come.

So was she.

I briefly marveled at this; I could feel every twitch of her muscles as the orgasm rolled through her body; from my understanding, most women did not have an orgasm when they lost their virginity. I gripped her shoulder as I gave one hard, final push.

My vision turned white as the explosion wracked through my body.

She gave one last rolling shudder and then fell slack on the bed.

My mouth was covering her breast in damp kisses; running my mouth from the bottom swell, I brought my face up, letting my bottom lip drag across her nipple. Taking a deep breath, I caught the delicious aroma of her orgasm and mine, mixed with the most heady, delicious thing I've ever smelled in my existence.

Bella's blood. Seeping out from between her thighs.

I flicked my tongue out, playing with her nipple. _Oh, dear Wife_. She looked down at me, the languor evident in her eyes. She gasped as our gazes met, my tongue still flicking her puckered peak.

"Edward, your eyes-" she began, her own eyes widening. The Monster was leering back at her, allowing me a bit of respite before he attacked her again.

Grinning wickedly, I moved up to the other side of her neck, taking in a deep breath before attacking. She shivered; my cold skin must be getting to her. _I should get off of her body_.

Rolling neatly to the side, she whimpered at the loss of contact. I could see the goose flesh running up and down her arms, and I wanted to wrap her up in a blanket, but I was too focused on other things to be concerned about that just then.

She propped up on her elbows, looking at me questioningly. I saw the bruises from my feverish kisses and wandering hands start to form on her body.

I wanted to apologize, to take her in my arms and keep her safe from her own husband.

But my mind was becoming cloudy as her blood called to me.

Smirking at her, she questioned me with a raised eyebrow, grinning uncertainly back.

"Wow," she breathed. Her chest had stopped heaving, but I could hear her heart rate pick up as she took in my expression. She could tell that I was ready for something more.

I started to creep backwards, keeping my gaze fixed on hers rather than let it wander. Even though I was losing my control, I still knew that if I glanced at the V between her legs that I would do something I'd regret.

Prowling to the edge of the bed, I stopped when my long legs hit the floor. She was languid; relaxed; ready for more.

I gave it to her.

"Relax, Love," I murmured, focusing on the veins in her feet. So beautiful. Her blood was singing to me now; calling. The siren in her veins was begging me forth. I leaned in to the deep vein behind her ankle, taking in a deep breath. The Monster roared.

Using my nose to trace her veins again, I followed them up her leg, still keeping my eyes focused on her soft skin. Her flesh raised as I went up, taking deep pulls through my nose as my vision clouded over with desire. Desire for her. Desire for the dark fluid running underneath her skin.

_Bite_.

_No_.

I lifted her leg gently as I turned my face in to smell the deep pulse behind her knee. With her leg still raised above my shoulder, I ran my face along the seductive skin of her inner thigh.

And finally came to what the Monster was panting for.

The blood from our shared love.

The blood of her virginity.

It wasn't much; just a smear in between her legs. It hadn't even seeped onto the snowy white bedspread.

Her _blood_.

I temporarily ignored it, reveling in her tightened muscles as I continued up, running my nose along the inner crease of her pelvis. Tracing around her leg, I followed the vein that ran in between her hip and her pelvis, neatly skirting around the heaven that lay between her thighs. She was mewling again, her body shivering as I lightly graced the skin around her hips. Moving my face across and blowing a cool breath down into the groomed tuft of hair between her legs, I traced back down around to her other thigh.

I noticed the blood there was starting to drip down toward the comforter.

We couldn't have that, could we? The Monster was all politeness. Pressing a kiss onto the skin between her thigh and her cunt, I moved a little lower to capture the blood before it made a mess of things.

I heard her gasp, as though she had just realized what the Monster was doing.

"Edward-" she began, but it was too late.

Lowering my jaw, I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along her thigh.

Her shocked breath turned into a hiss as I lapped across her pale skin.

My cock jumped. So delicious. This blood of my beloved.

I lapped up every last drop. The honey of it was unbelievable. I had tasted of her before, but this time it was mingled with the heaven of her pussy. I tried to take a deep breath, but the scent overwhelmed me, especially when I realized that she was getting wet again.

I lapped right up to her sweet pussy, breathing in the scent of her renewed arousal. I couldn't lap right in there just yet; I still knew in the back of my mind that my venom could not mix with her fluids, so I placed a soft kiss right on her core. Her hips jumped, a loud moan dripping from her mouth. She was panting, her hips undulating in front of my face.

I noticed there was some blood that I had missed; how terribly inept I was at this. The Monster led me back to her other thigh, and I admired the beautiful alabaster skin. I could see the tiny veins running beneath the surface; they were calling to me. More. More. More blood. Bella's blood. Bella. Beloved. Blood. Lapping. Taste. Blood.

I hissed and reared back. She was still writhing above me, panting. Calling out my name. Begging.

Feeling the Monster roar, I opened my mouth wide, venom dripping off of my teeth.

I bit her.

Her back arched off of the bed, her ass dropping deep into the feathered cushions.

I did not let go.

I took one deep pull out of her veins and my cock throbbed in an ecstasy unknown before. She was surging anew from her pussy and crying out as I took another taste of my beautiful Bella's blood-

And suddenly, my vision cleared.

No.

_Stop_.

I pulled away, horrified at what I had done. My angel was bruised and my my my fucking _venom_ was in her.

Shit.

The only thing I could do.

I leaned back in. I had to get the venom out.

It hadn't gone far. Two more deep pulls and the venom was gone.

She wasn't even aware of it.

I licked her blood off of my mouth. I had to lick her thigh again. To seal the wound. Lick. Lapped. I had to make sure it sealed. I flattened my tongue out, lapping a wide path from her mid-thigh to her pussy.

My cock was throbbing.

I could not control myself.

"Bella," I gasped, knowing that if I thrust into her again that she would break.

No.

"Edward?" she said, a puzzled expression crossing her face. She sat up, taking my face between her beautiful, warm hands. I sighed; this is good. I need this to calm down.

"What's the matter?" she asked, worry wrinkling her brow.

"Are you… okay?" she pushed, making me meet her gaze. I shook my head, slightly ashamed. The Monster was berating me, pushing me to take her again. And again. Bite.

No.

"What if… what if I was on top?" she suggested, her eyebrows now arched high on her forehead. A slow grin crept up my face.

I love her.

"Yes, please, Love," I said, relief clear in my voice. She got up on her knees and playfully pushed me down. I placed my hands behind my head, hoping I could keep them to myself.

She straddled me, raising her eyebrow as she took in my massive erection.

"All that for me?" she teased. I smirked at her, willing myself to dazzle as she met my focused gaze.

It worked.

"Breathe, Bella," I whispered, unable to keep the smugness out of the chuckle that I let escape. A brief look of annoyance crossed her face as she took a deep breath and it was replaced by a wicked grin as she reared up-

And impaled herself on my cock.

We simultaneously moaned at the contact.

I was in farther than the first time.

I felt her muscles spasming in protest as she took a moment to get used to it. Her tightness was pushing me, and I felt a roll of pleasure pulse through every pore in my body.

Then she started to move.

Gently at first. She was leaning back, her eyes focused on mine as though she were making sure I was okay.

I was.

Until I started to really look at her.

She was flushed; I could trace a tiny drop of perspiration as it made its way between her perfect breasts. Her chest was heaving with effort, and her lower half was doing a rolling dance that had me mesmerized. I couldn't help it; I released my hands, running them up her thighs and placing them around her hips. Guiding. Helping her grind against me. The friction was delicious. I was focusing on the clenching of her muscles again; I couldn't help it. The sensation was amazing. Nothing will ever compare.

Until she is turned, of course. The thought of getting to change my Bella made me frantic with want. Suddenly, the Monster was back, urging me to pull her down and bite her neck.

No.

She was moving faster now, rolling her hips as she gasped. She was moaning random bursts of words.

"Edward… fuck… Edward. Yes. God, yes."

I growled when she cursed like that. Fuck, yes. My body was buzzing; I could feel my orgasm building again. My toes curled involuntarily as I realized she, too, was going to come.

I threw my arms out to the side lest I grab too hard; I could see the bruises forming against her hips, a perfect reflection of my two hands on either side. Gritting my teeth, I felt the orgasm build and build and build.

She flung one arm above her head, letting her elbow lock as her hand trailed helplessly behind her head. She bit her lower lip, and her eyes were glazed over with desire and lust and me and orgasm. She ran her other hand up her body, bringing it through her hair as she started thrusting her hips harder and harder. Oh God. This beautiful woman. _Mine_. I was going to lose it again.

My hands grabbed onto the bedspread; I turned my head to the side. Getting a faceful of the pillow there, I bit down as I felt her orgasm roll out over me. Jerking my head to the side, the pillow went with me and I tossed it aside with a flick of my head, loosening a trail of feathers that fluttered out around us.

I didn't notice them.

My vision exploded into white and red haze. I vaguely registered her cries as we came at the same time, the ridiculous feathers floating around us. I realized I was growling unintelligible curses as my body seized beneath me.

Her cries turned into soft moans as she came down; leaning back, she rode out the last of her orgasm as her hair was coated in soft tufts of white. She truly looked like an angel just then; a beautiful, seductive angel who had just turned my world upside down.

She leaned down and across my body, sagging as the last of her strength left her. Murmuring into her ear, I gingerly removed myself from her, hoping there was no blood left. Cradling her head into the crook of my shoulder, I brought my other arm over to cover her with the non-destroyed part of the comforter.

She fell asleep blissfully in my arms, the gooseflesh from our contact slowly receding as I warmed her up.

Kissing her forehead, I whispered my love into her ear, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she slept.

What have I done?

I almost killed her. My passion almost overtook her. I almost turned her tonight. I felt self-loathing; disgust.

And somehow, I could not bring myself to regret it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**you like? go on to twilighted, check out the other entries. not all are smutty, and they're all worthy!**


End file.
